An embodiment relates generally to collision avoidance systems.
Many vehicles are equipped with systems and devices to semi-autonomously or autonomously control a vehicle to avoid a collision or mitigate the severity of a collision. Typical collision avoidance control systems may, for example, provide warning to the driver of when a collision threat exists, enable stability controls, apply differential braking, and/or perform other functions. Collision avoidance systems my use steering in collision avoidance, but such systems generate a collision avoidance plan only from an initial assessment between vehicle and an obstruction.